The present invention relates to the field of cots. More particularly, this invention relates to cots that are both stackable and portable.
Cots have many uses and have been well known for many years. Cots have widespread use in conjunction with such outdoor activities as mountain climbing, fishing, boating, hunting, camping, and the like. Further, such portable cots can be utilized as an extra bed in a home, napping area at a day care facility, and any location where a temporary sleeping/resting device is sometimes needed.
Some portable cots have hinged bars along the side of the portable bed and leg members hingedly affixed to the side rails. These portable cots are cumbersome to assemble and uncomfortable to utilize. Further, these portable cots are generally not stackable.
Other portable beds that are stackable generally require the use of tools during assembly and disassembly. One example of such a portable cot is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,390. The portable cot shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,390 requires the use of tools to either assemble or disassemble this portable cot. When completely assembled, this portable cot utilizes numerous screws to securely hold components of the portable cot together. A screw driver is therefore necessary in order to assemble or disassemble this portable cot.
Portable cots are also made from aluminum tubing. This aluminum tubing is light in weight and allows the portable cot to have legs which are hingedly attached. An example of such a portable bed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,754. However, the portable cot described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,754, can neither be disassembled nor stackable with other portable cots.
Many of these prior portable beds are either difficult to assemble, difficult to disassemble, and/or not stackable. What is needed is a portable bed apparatus which is easily assembled and disassembled without the use of tools. What is also needed is a portable bed apparatus that is easily stackable for storage.
A stackable, portable cot apparatus is easily assembled and disassembled preferably without the use of any tools. The portable cot apparatus preferably includes a flexible support, a plurality of support members, and a plurality of connectors. Alternatively, the portable cot apparatus also includes a plurality of extension legs. When assembled together, the plurality of support members and the plurality of connectors form a cot frame of the portable cot apparatus. Preferably, the flexible support is configured to support the weight of a user and includes three permanent fasteners and a detachable fastener. The permanent fasteners and the detachable fastener preferably and removably attach the flexible support to the cot frame of the portable cot apparatus. Preferably, the detachable fastener is selectively attachable both prior to and after the cot frame of the portable cot apparatus is already assembled. The detachable fastener is preferably a hook and loop fastener. The permanent fasteners are preferably selectively attachable to the plurality of connectors prior to assembling the cot frame of the portable cot apparatus. Once the cot frame, the permanent fasteners, and the detachable fastener are properly assembled, the flexible support is configured to support a user while utilizing the portable cot apparatus. Preferably, the plurality of connectors are configured to maintain the cot frame a predetermined distance above the ground such that the flexible support does not contact the ground while the user rests on the portable cot.